Beach Artist
by LiveoW88
Summary: Setiap hari Ino pergi ke pantai, duduk di batu karang, tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri dengan bermain gitar dan menyanyi yang membuatnya lebih baik. suatu saat ia bertemu shikamaru dan semakin waktu berjalan semakin dekatlah mereka. Shikamaru terkejut akan berita yang didengarnya. penyakit yang di derita Ino... kemungkinan kecil Ino akan bertahan."I Love You for A Thousand Year"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Title : Beach Artist**

**Pairings : Shikaino **

**Author's Note : well, ini fanfic pertama nihh... hanya untuk Shikaino! awww shipping them so hard! ini keinspirasi dari cerita... lupaa perasaan pernah baca tentang 2 orang pertama kali ketemu di pantai eh trnyata saling cinta, lupaa bacanya di mana, haha udah lama bangeet, tapi inspirasinya cuma dr itu doang kok, sisanya aku semua yang ngarang hhaha... slamat membaca yaaww ;) jangan lupa Review nya**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto. This story is Reated-M and Rated-T :) selamat membacaa**

**Chapter 1**

Siang hari yang terik, jalanan yang sibuk, dan ino yang merasa bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan yang harus ia bereskan. Yamanaka - Florist dijaga oleh ayahnya Inoichi yang mendapatkan hari bebas.

Ino mengambil handphone pink-nya dan menulis pesan ke sakura, sahabatnya. '_Sakura! Ayo kita ke pantai sekarang! Aku bosan sekali di rumah, ajak yang lain juga ya.._.' lalu ia menekan tombol _send._

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian handphone ino berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk, setelah ia membuka sms yang ternyata dari sakura, '_Pas sekali Ino, Aku juga ingin ke pantai + bawa bola voli untuk main di pantai nanti dengan Naruto dan teman-teman:) ngomong-ngomong aku sudah berangkat dari rumah_'

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Ino langsung secepat kilat bersiap siap untuk berangkat. Ia turun ke lantai bawah dan mengambil gitar nya, lalu... "Otou-san, aku ingin ke pantai untuk bertemu dengan teman teman... Apakah tidak apa apa ayah di sini menjaga toko sendiri?" Inoichi tersenyum kepada anaknya, "ayah akan baik baik saja di sini ino, terimakasih. Hati hati dan pulang jangan terlalu malam" "Hai"lalu ino keluar dari rumahnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pantai dengan gitar yang ia bawa.

Ia memutuskan untuk memainkan gitar saja di pantai nanti daripada bermain voli, ia merasa dirinya cepat lelah belakangan ini. lagipula Ia senang sekali menyanyi sambil bermain gitar, hobinya yang satu ini adalah bagian besar dari hidupnya. Disaat sedih, satu satunya cara yg bisa membuatnya lebih baik adalah menyanyi.

"Huft! Ramai sekali di sini! Aku bisa pingsan di tengah jalan sebelum menemukan sakura dan lain lain" "Oi! Ino-Chan!" Sakura memanggil dari balik payung yg tertancap di pasir, terbentang diantara dua kursi selonjor yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari air Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura dan berjalan mendekati tempat itu.

Di situ juga terlihat hinata dan tenten sedang mengolesi kakinya dengan krim anti-sunburn. "Kau beruntung sekali aku langsung melihat mu, Ino. Kalau tidak kau harus mencari kami di pantai yang luas dan ramai ini," sakura menekankan kata 'ramai' dengan lebih lantang, sembari mengoleskan SUNBLOCK di lengannya. "Ino, kau ikut bermain voli pantai kan? Kalau kau ikut kau masuk tim kita saja, nanti kita akan melawan tim naruto dan teman temannya" ajak Tenten "Ano, Tenten-Chan... Aku rasa aku menunggu di sini saja untuk menjaga tas kita, lagipula aku merasa cepat lelah belakangan ini, jadi lebih baik tidak bermain dulu, haha tenang saja aku tidak akan bosan, pantai ini cukup memberikan kenyamanan dan aku membawa gitar" jelas Ino sambil duduk menyamping di salah satu kursi selonjor.

" baiklah kalau begitu, kita bermain dulu yah, Ino! Yang lain sudah menunggu di lapangan voli, Jaga dirimu. Ayolah Hinata, jangan sedih begitu! Pokonya kau harus tetap berada di tim kami, dan tugas kita hanyalah mengalahkan tim Naruto! Ini hanyalah permainan Hinata..." Suara Tenten kepada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya mulai melenyap setelah memasuki kerumunan pantai yang ramai sekali, diikuti Sakura yang melambaikan tangan kepada Ino.

Sekarang hanya iya sendiri di sini. 'Huuhh! Ribut sekali pantai ini di siang hari! Apa Seharusnya aku mengajak mereka pada malam hari saja?!' Batin Ino dalam hati sambil ia melonjorkan kakinya di kursi itu, lalu mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memainkannya.

_You tuck me in, Turn out the light _

_kept me safe and sound at night _

_little girls depend on things like that.._

Ino mulai bersenandung pelan sambil memetik gitarnya. Ia merasakan angin yang berhembus di wajahnya dengan lembut, dan terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Caterpillar in the tree,_

_how you wonder who you'll be_

_can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might _

_Don't you worry, hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day _

_Butterfly fly away.. _

Ia masih terus memetik gitarnya, selagi matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda seusianya sedang berjalan melewati kerumunan. Pemuda itu memakai kaos tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat dan rambut hitamnya yang diikat ke atas hingga menyerupai bentuk nanas 'Ha! Rambutnya persis sekali dengan nanas, mengapa ia memakai model rambut seperti itu?!' Tawa Ino dalam hati.

Tanpa Ino sadari pemuda itu membalas tatapannya dengan mata onyx yang ia punya. Ino tidak membuang muka, mereka membuat kontak mata untuk beberapa detik sampai pemuda itu lalu membuang mukanya dan lanjut berjalan.

'Aku tidak mengenalnya, begitupun juga dia' pikir Ino sambil lanjut bermain gitar.

**Shikaino Fan LiveoW88 proudly presents **

**"Beach Artist"**

~Until Next Time~

**" Hihihi Author mau bikin cerita ini dramatical banget deh,.. haha nanti ada**

**saatnya bakal ada sesi yang sedih.. sebelumnya Author minta maaf ini cerita bukan **

**kaya cerita di **_**Naruto **_**beneran tentang ninja- ninjaan. hehe tapi keep reading ya.. follow!"**

**next chapter, coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Beach Artist**

**a Naruto Fanfiction**

**by : LiveoW88**

**Author's Note : yaayy spoiler: Ino ketemu Shikamaru**

* * *

Hari sudah senja, matahari mau terbenam, ini lah yang mereka sebut 'sunset'.

Langit yang kuning dan kejinggaan membuat pesona yang indah. Pantai sudah mulai sepi... "Inoo! Oi!" Ino menatap sakura yg sedang berjalan menghampirinya bersama hinata dan Tenten. Mereka baru selesai main voli pantai dari pagi sampai sore ini!

"Oi sakura! Hinata! tenten! Kalian lama sekali! Aku kira kalian akan selesai cepat, ternyata baru sekarang " kata Ino agak kesal. "Uhh.. Maaf I-ino.. Kami telalu bersemangat b-bermain, Naruto-kun juga t-tidak mau berhenti..." Hinata mengeluarkan suara gagapnya.

"Hehe maaf Ino, kami membuatmu menunggu... Kita sudah selesai kok, ayo.. Mau pulang tidak? Sudah sore, nanti Inoichi-san marah" jelas Sakura. "Umm, kalian pulang saja duluan, aku masih ingin di sini ... Hehe, kalian tahu lah ini tempat favoritku dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen sunset, lagipula ayahku menyuruhku pulang tidak sampai larut malam, aku hanya sebentar di sini" jawab Ino. Ia masih ingin di pantai ini walaupun ia sudah bosan sekali karena menunggu mereka yang lama.

"Oooo... Baiklah kalau begitu, Ino. Huaaaahh *menguap* kami pulang dulu yaa, aku lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur... Bye!" Ujar Tenten diikuti dengan sakura dan Hinata yang mengambil tas mereka kemudian beranjak pulang. Sekali lagi Ia sendiri di pantai ini, walaupun masih ada orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan sunset. Lalu ia mengambil gitarnya dan jalan menuju batu karang yang besar, tempat favoritnya untuk duduk sambil mendengarkan suara ombak. Batu karang favoritnya ini terletak sangat jauh dari tempat keramaian turis di pantai ini, tetapi terletak sangat dekat dengan air sampai sampai orang yang duduk di situ bisa merasakan hembusan titik" air ombak yang menabraknya.

Setelah sampai, ino langsung memanjat dan duduk di batu itu. "Hmm pemandangannya indah sekali" bisik ino sambil menikmati angin laut dan indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam. Ia mulai memainkan gitarnya kembali. Ya ini sangat nyaman sekali baginya, bernyanyi, duduk di batu karang di pantai favoritnya sambil menikmati angin laut pada saat matahari terbenam. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu terfavorit nya.

_The day we met, _

_Frozen I held my breath_

_ Right from the start _

_I knew that I'd found a home for my hea..._

"Hey, bisakah diam sebentar? Berisik"

Ino berhenti bernyanyi setelah mendengar suara bosan yang keluar dari seorang pemuda. Ino melihat ke bawah dari atas batu karang besarnya itu untuk mencari" pemuda yang mengganggu nyanyiannya.

Pemuda itu tepat beberapa kaki dari batu yang ia duduki, sedang berbaring di pasir dan matanya tertutup. Tangannya terlipat di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantal. Rambutnya... Diikat keatas seperti nanas.

'_Pria ini! Dia yang kulihat tadi siang_!' Batin Ino. Yaahh kata-kata pria itu memang menusuk Ino, tetapi Ino tetap tenang dan turun dari batu itu dan menghampirinya. Ino membungkuk untuk melihat wajah pria itu.

"Umm... Aku tidak pernah melihat orang TIDUR di pantai pada saat SORE seperti ini, sebelumnya?! kurasa aku baru menemukan orang sepertimu sekarang!" ujar Ino memasang tampang kebingungan. Pria itu membuka matanya, dan Ino tersentak mundur ke belakang dan baru menyadari betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah dia. Sejenak ia merasa seluruh darah naik ke pipinya sehingga terasa panas *blushing* "Well, aku juga tidak pernah mendengar seseorang MENYANYI se-JELEK itu sebelumnya!? Merepotkan!" Kata pria itu sambil menoleh ke Ino.

_ Yap! Pria ini sangat menggangguku!_. "Baik, tuan aneh, kurasa kau harus menjaga sikapmu kepada wanita! Aku merasa tersinggung!" Ujar Ino kesal kepadanya. " wanita itu merepotkan" balas pria itu.

"Ow! Kau memang sangat menggangguku!" Ino sudah naik pitam.

"Kaulah yang mengganggu!"

"Apa? aku hanya menyanyi!"

"Itu berisik! Aku sedang tidur!"

"Oh, hey! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PULANG DAN TIDUR DI RANJANG BERENGSEK MU ITU?! "

"Kenapa kau tidak PULANG dan MENYANYI di RUMAH MU Sesuka hati tanpa MENGGANGGU orang?!"

Ino diam sejenak, dan...

"Baik!... Aku pulang! Aku tidak tahan lagi berteriak pada orang aneh sepertimu!" kata Ino dengan nada yang memelan. Pria itu diam saja dan kembali menutup matanya. Seiring dengan langkah Ino menuju rumahnya, pulang.. Ia menoleh ke belakang ke arah pria itu dan berkata "oh, plus rambutmu! itu style yang aneh " Lalu Ino meninggalkan pantai ...matahari belum tenggelam tapi itu akan sebentar lagi. 'Pria berengsek! Aku bahkan tidak tau namanya'

* * *

**Ehmmm... maaf lagi yaa cuma dikit tiap chapter hehe..**

**tetep ikutin ceritanya yaa...**

**ini masih permulaan bangett!**

**Much Love from : LiveoW88**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Minna-san ! ini chapter yang ke - 3 nyaaaa**

**sebelumnya makasih banget buat reviews nya, Arigatou-na**

**sebenarnya di chapter ini ada sedikit **_**N**_**arusaku nya,**

**tapi author ga terlalu mentingin pairing ini sih, fokusnya sama otp shikaino aja :***

**... happy reading!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di konoha, sama seperti pagi yang sebelum- sebelumnya. Ino merasakan sinar matahari dan angin musim panas masuk ke kamarnya, yang ia tidak ingat ia pernah membuka jendela. Matanya masih tertutup. Hmmm... Ia tidak ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak sampai...

"TEEEEEEEEEET" Alaram berbunyi,

"Kyaaaaaa!" Ino tersentak duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melihat alaramnya itu. Ia langsung mematikan alaramnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dari hari ia bertemu dengan pria berambut nanas itu, kemarin sore Ino ke pantai, ia melihat pria itu lagi, tapi Ino memutuskan kembali pulang untuk menjauhi perkelahian seperti hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kuharap hari ini tidak akan bertemu dengan _weirdos_ lainnya semacam dia"bisik Ino.

Hari ini adalah gilirannya menjaga toko Yamanaka- Florist. Ibunya akan pergi berbelanja dan ayahnya menemani ibunya. Ino mengambil handuk dan baju hariannya yang bergambar bunga dengan warna dominan ungu dan bawahan rok pendek berwarna violet. Lalu ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, tentunya.

Setelah lima belas menit kemudian Ino sudah berpakaian, ia mengikat rambut pirangnya dengan style ponytail dan turun ke bawah untuk menjaga toko bunganya. "Ino, ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke market untuk belanja, ada yang mau dititipkan, _dear_?" tanya Inoichi sedang membukakan pintu untuk istrinya.

"Um, tidak ayah, tidak ada" balas Ino sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, Ino! Baik-baik" seru Ibunya sambil pergi dengan ayahnya meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka. Ino duduk sambil merangkai bunga dengan perasaan sedikit bosan. Tiba- tiba... "Kringggggg" bel pintu toko berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. "Ohayo Ino! Waktu yang tepat sepertinya, aku kira tokomu belum buka" sapa gadis berambut pink di hadapannya.

"Ohayo Nona Sakura! Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda mau membeli bunga yang mana?" canda Ino

"Haha, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membeli bunga, Ino!" Kata sakura sambil melihat rangkaian bunga yang dibuat oleh Ino tadi. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu!" Lanjut sakura.

"Ha? Kau mau menceritakan apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Umm, ini tentang... Uh..Naruto" kata Sakura dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"What?! Naruto? katakan padaku Haruno, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!" "Tenang Ino! dia mengajakku kencan!" jelas Sakura Ino masih terkejut apa yang didengarnya... Lalu "waaaahh! Selamat sakura!kapan kau kencannya?" "Besok, Ino... Oh ya! Kau ikut datang yaa! Ayolahhh.. Pleaasee.." Rujuk Sakura

"Haha, kenapa, Sakura? Kau terlalu gugup hingga butuh aku di situ?" Goda Ino "Bukan Ino! kita akan ikut Double Date!" kata Sakura memperjelas "Double- Apa?!" kata Ino bingung sekaligus kaget. "Double Date, Ino! Aku kencan dengan Naruto dan kau kencan dengan teman nya!"

"Teman Naruto? siapa,Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu namanya, Ino. Aku ingin memberi kesan '_blind date_' pada '_double date_' hahaha" kata-kata Sakura membuat Ino semakin penasaran.

"Dasar kau! ayo ceritakan seperti apa dia!" kata Ino sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura tertawa karena melihat wajah Ino yang sangat penasaran tentang pria yang akan menjadi kencannya nanti. "Hahaha, okay... Dia ini tinggi, mungkin agak pemalas, dan jujur saja menurutku dia termasuk golongan tampan, Ino! Dan badannya bisa dibilang _sixpack_, ow! Dia juga ikut bermain voli pantai bersama kami di tim Naruto 2 hari yang lalu... Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut, Ino. Jika kau ikut pasti kau tau."

Dalam lubuk hati Ino yang paling dalam, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria ini, tapi... Bagaimana kalau Ino tidak suka? atau pria ini tidak menyukainya? "Ikut saja Ino! jika kau tidak suka, ya tidak apa-apa! Kan ini hanya kencan biasa, tidak harus ujung-ujungnya pacaran!" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

'_Hey! Apakah ia membaca pikiranku barusan?_'

"Baik! Aku ikut! Tapi kalau hasilnya mengecewakan, jangan heran jika aku pulang duluan"

"Okay! Besok kita bertemu jam 10 pagi di Konoha Cafe ya! Jangan telat!" Lalu sakura mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ino dan bergegas pulang.

Sore hari pun tiba. Saatnya Yamanaka-Florist tutup. Ino segera mengambil gitar nya dan pamit kepada ayahnya untuk pergi ke pantai. Seperti biasa, ia kembali duduk di batu karang favoritnya dan bernyanyi dengan memainkan gitarnya. Tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama dimana matahari akan terbenam. Ia mencari cari pria yang ia temui 2 hari yang lalu tetapi tidak mendapatkannya.

'_Si rambut nanas itu tidak kelihatan lagi, hah! mungkin dia kapok karna aku marahi_' batin Ino puas. Ia pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya itu sampai matahari benar- benar terbenam.

~keesokan Harinya~

"kyaaa! Sudah jam 9! stupid stupid Ino! aku bisa terlambat kalau begini!" Ino langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi secepat kilat lalu berpakaian."Otou-san! aku berangkat dulu yaa! Aku sudah terlambat! Daaahh!" Kata Ino sambil lari melambaikan tangan ke luar rumah. Inoichi hanya terdiam melihat Ino sepanik itu.

Ino sudah minta izin kepadanya kemarin malam bahwa hari ini dia akan pergi berkencan dengan seseorang, Ia mengizinkan Ino, dan berharap kalu pria itu adalah pria yang baik - baik.

'_Jaga dirimu Ino_' kata Inoichi dalam hati.

...

...

...

"Haaaa! Lama sekalii! Kenapa mereka belum datang juga?! Narutoo! kau kemanaa!" keluh Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 15 menit. "Jam segini sudah panas sekali, Sakura! kenapa kita tidak duduk saja dulu sambil menemui mereka?!" Kata ino sambil melihat lihat tempat duduk mana yang kosong di konoha Cafe.

"Aaaagghhh lama sekali! Narutoo! Baka bakaa!" Teriak sakura yang masih sibuk marah marah.

"Ayolahh Sakura, duduk dulu! Aku haus, lagipula nanti mereka akan datang dan ikut bersama kita duduk di sini" kata Ino agak memelas.

"Kita tidak akan kencan di sini Ino. Kita hanya janjian di sini dengan mereka lalu kita pergi lagi." Kata Sakura.

Ino terkejut dan.. "Hah? Kukira kita akan kencan di sini! memang kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku dan Naruto rencananya ingin pergi ke taman konoha, kau tau betapa romantisnya jika kita kencan di situ? dan.."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kita akan pergi ke taman konoha, sakura! Kau bilang kita bertemu di cafe ini jam 10, kau hanya bilang itu saja!" Putus Ino.

"Oi oi, gomen! Gomen! ino.. Aku lupa memberitahumu, aku bilang kita bertemunya di sini,aku kira..."

"Oiiii Sakura! Ino!" pembicaraan Sakura terputus lagi oleh Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangan di belakangnya.

"Grrrrr... NARUTOO! KAU BARU DATANG SEKARANG?! Aku dan Ino sudah menunggu dari tadi!" Teriak sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang jalan mendekatinya. Ino memiringkan kepalanya, melihat melalui bahu sakura untuk mengintip seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Naruto.. Pria itu tinggi, ya, persis yang dikatakan Sakura, badan sixpack, yup, terlihat jelas, hmmm... Rambutnya... Nanas?! Ino membeku.

Pria itu menatapnya balik dan.. "KAU!" teriak Ino dan pria yang berambut nanas itu bersamaan. "Whoa! jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua.

Ino dan pria berkepala nanas ini tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto

"Kenapa kau disini?! jangan bilang kau teman kencanku!" Suara Ino yang keras membuat sakura dan Naruto merinding.

"Siapa yang ingin kencan dengan mu?! aku di sini karena dipaksa Naruto!merepotkan!" "Hey! Aku juga tidak ingin kencan denganmu tuan aneh! Kalau saja aku tau itu kau, aku tidak akan datang!"

"Sudah! aku pulang saja!"

"Aku juga ingin pulang! Terimakasih sakura!"

"STOP!" Teriakan Sakura membuat semuanya diam.

"Itu tadi tindakan yang memalukan, Ino! Shikamaru!" lanjut Sakura.

_'Pria ini, Namanya Shikamaru..'_ Pikir Ino

"Kita di tempat umum! kita dilihati orang-orang! Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara kalian, tapi kalian harus tetap berkencan! Aku dan Naruto sudah mempersiapkan ini! Ayo kita pergi ke taman sekarang! Daripada dilihati orang!" Kata sakura berbalik badan dan siap untuk berjalan dengan Naruto di sampingnya.

"Ke taman bersamanya?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Ya! Ayo pergi sekarang!" Jawab sakura.

"Tidak!" sekali lagi teriak Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Sakura hanya bisa cemberut, ia tidak kuat untuk marah marah lagi "huft, baiklah... Maafkan aku sebelumnya, karena mengajak kalian berkencan, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bagaikan anjing dan kucing seperti ini."

Ino hanya diam dan langsung duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia dengan Kepalanya yang tertunduk. Shikamaru melihat Ino sejenak, "Baik, kami di sini saja." Kata Shikamaru yang masih bediri.

Ino langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap shikamaru saat ia mengatakan itu. Sakura agak sedikit kaget karena shikamaru sepertinya mau menemani Ino, ia pun mengangguk dan langsung pergi bersama Naruto.

Setelah Sakura dan Naruto pergi, Shikamaru langsung duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapan Ino.

"Kau kenapa tidak pulang? Lagipula Sakura sudah tidak menyuruh kita melanjutkan kencan ini" tanya Ino kepadanya. "Kencan apa? Kenapa tidak kau yang pulang?" Tanya shikamaru balik. "Aku haus! Kalau kau tidak mau melanjutkan kencan, kau bisa pulang sekarang" Kata ino sambil membuka menu minuman yang ada di atas meja.

"Sayangnya Aku juga haus" kata Shikamaru datar. Ino langsung menatap Shikamaru yang sedang memanggil pelayan cafe. "1 coca cola, tolong. Kau mau apa?" kata shikamaru kepada pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanannya dan langsung menoleh ke Ino.

"Hah?" kata ino yang baru sadar dari lamunannya "Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali dengan suara datarnya. "Umm... Lemonade, tolong" Setelah pelayan itu mencatat pesanan ino dan shikamaru, "ditunggu minumannya 5 menit lagi ya, arigatou" ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti shikamaru dan Ino. ino tidak tau mengapa ia sangat gugup sekarang, padahal ia tidak menyukai pria ini. Maka ia menundukan kepalanya agar wajahnya tidak dilihat shikamaru.

"Say"

"Apa?" tanya Ino sambil kembali melihat Shikamaru.

"Say, lagu john mayer, lagu yang kau nyanyikan kemarin di pantai. Iya kan?" Shikamaru memperjelas pertanyaannya. Ino menatap shikamaru lama _'kenapa dia tau lagu apa yang kunyanyikan kemarin sore? Kukira dia tidak ke pantai, kemarin dia tidak ada!_'

"Kau menguntitku?" Tanya ino.

"Enak saja! Kemarin aku ke pantai, ke tempat biasanya aku tidur, tetapi aku melihatmu sedang menyanyi tidak jelas di tempat yang sama. aku pergi saja ke tempat sepi lainnya daripada repot- repot berkelahi denganmu,_ mendokuse_." Kata Shikamaru.

Ino hanya bisa diam saja Sampai minuman pesanan mereka datang. Setelah masing- masing sudah menghabiskan minumannya, shikamaru melambaikan tangan pada pelayan untuk mengambilkan bil nya. Shikamaru mengeluarkan uangnya, begitu juga Ino. "Ini untuk lemonade ku" ino menyodorkan uangnya untuk membayar minumannya. Shikamaru tidak mengambilnya, tepat pada saat pelayan datang memberikan tagihannya,...

"Simpan saja, aku yang bayar" kata Shikamaru memberikan uangnya kepada pelayan itu lalu segera berdiri. Ino menatap shikamaru dan ikut berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu" ujar Shikamaru menoleh ke Ino. Ino hanya menatapi shikamaru, dalam hati ia mengakui pria ini memang bersikap _gentleman_.

"Oi! Ada apa dengan tatapan itu? _Artis pantai_ ingin kuantar pulang?!" goda shikamaru dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"apa? tidak! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terimakasih!" pipi ino memerah sehingga ia harus memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat shikamaru. "Hn" shikamaru mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ino melihat Shikamaru melangkah pergi, lalu ia pun jalan kembali ke arah rumahnya. Ini adalah kencan paling buruk. tetapi bagi Ino, ini lebih seperti bertemu kenalan baru, memang benar- benar jauh dari kencan yang sempurna tapi ia merasa mendapatkan teman baru walaupun tidak juga.

Tapi ada satu hal yang ia dapatkan : 'ia datang ke pantai setiap hari di waktu yang sama. Sama sepertiku.'

* * *

**Segini dulu Chapter 3 nya ya... akan di update ASAP**

**maaf kalo rada typo nya sama kalimat- kalimat pemula.**

**Btw Reviews nya bermanfaat banget... makasih banyak yaa**

**Anyway, Lovee you so much SI Loverrss! pasti tiap malem kebayang terus**  
**tentang Shikamaru sama Ino hehe...**

**makanya ganahan pengen bikin fanfic ini XD...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N** Hi everyone! another update, yes? so, ayooo baca SI fans! author mempersembahkan hanya untuk muhh *eaa

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPY! lopelope muachh :**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sore kemarin tepat pada hari Ino dan Shikamaru '_berkencan_', ino tidak datang ke pantai, Ia merasa sangat lelah sekali.

Entah kenapa ia merasa malas untuk pergi ke pantai, dia juga merasa tidak terlalu peduli apakah shikamaru pergi ke pantai kemarin sore atau tidak.

Tapi sekarang, di pantai yang sama, di Sore yang sama,tepat di saat- saat matahari terbenam dengan warna langit merah kejinggaan, Ino duduk di tempat biasanya, di batu karang sambil bernyanyi dg gitarnya. Dan tepat beberapa kaki dari sana, Shikamaru juga sedang berbaring tidur di pasir, seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya Ino duluan yang datang ke pantai ini, setelah kira - kira setengah jam kemudian Shikamaru muncul dan langsung tidur di tempat biasanya. Mereka berdua menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain, tapi tidak ada yang ingin memulai sapaan, mereka hanya diam saja sibuk dalam kerjaan masing - masing

(Ino sibuk bernyanyi dan... Shikamaru? tidur.)

Kali ini Shikamaru tidak menyuruh Ino untuk diam dan hanya membiarkannya menyanyi sesukanya. dia tetap tidur dengan damai dan seperti tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Ino hanya mendiamkan Shikamaru yang tertidur itu dan tetap bernyanyi,

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye _

_Singing la-da-da-da-da _

_Tell me how to get back to _

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a hea... _

"Hahaha!"

Ino berhenti menyanyi dan melihat Shikamaru yang tertawa, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat laki - laki dengan _style_ rambut nanas ini tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu heh?!" gerutu Ino Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap ino dari tempatnya.

"Kau salah kunci! Payah, Artis pantai tidak bisa main gitar!" jawab shikamaru membuat ino merasa tersinggung.

"Tahu apa kau tentang musik?!" Ino memang tidak terlalu ahli main gitar tetapi setidaknya dia bisa memainkannya.

Shikamaru langsung bangun dari posisinya lalu naik ke batu karang itu dan duduk menyilang di hadapan Ino. Ino tidak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shikamaru dari tadi sampai ia duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau salah kunci dibagian _reff-_nya. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan meletakan jari telunjuk ku disitu, jari kelingking di..." Blablabla Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Ino tentang menaruh jari- jari dan kunci- kunci di senar gitarnya.

Tetapi Ino hanya melongo mentap shikamaru seperti..._ 'dia tau tentang gitar? apakah dia ahli gitar? dia tahu musik! Dia tahu lagu ini, dia tahu semua kunci- kuncinya, dia tahu bagaimana cara memetik senarnya, why God! Oh whyy?! aku tidak pernah tahu dia bisa main gitar! Sekarang aku yang diajarinya ini- itu!I'm like a shit now! memalukan sekaliiii!'_

"Kau sungguh tidak mengerti, ya?" suara Shikamaru menyadarkan Ino dari perang batinnya.

"Huh?" Ino hanya mengeluarkan kata 'Huh' karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa... yaaahh, dia memang mengarang semua kunci pada reff lagu itu, wajar saja Shikamaru tahu.

"Sini!" kata shikamaru sambil menggambil gitar yang Ino genggam dari tadi, dan langsung meletakkan jari-jarinya pada gitar Ino dengan kunci yang benar.

"Coba nyanyikan reffnya lagi." Suruh Shikamaru. Ino menatap shikamaru dengan waktu yang agak lama

"Kenapa tidak menyanyi sendiri?" Mendengar itu, Shikamaru hanya menyipitkan matanya menandakan bahwa ia memaksa. Ino mendesah pelan lalu menuruti perintahnya Ia pun menyanyikan _reff_ Summer Paradise dengan diiringi oleh gitarnya yang dimainkan oleh Shikamaru.

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_'Dia memainkannya dengan sangat sempurna, well... jauh lebih bagus daripada aku yang memainkannya... ini enak sekali_' batin Ino tersenyum kecil disudut bibirnya yang sedang menyanyi.

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

Shikamaru memainkan gitarnya dengan sangat indah sampai lagu berakhir.

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

Akhirnya Shikamaru berhenti bermain gitar dan Ino berhenti bernyanyi. Mereka hanya bertatap- tatapan agak lama, Ino memandangi Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya Ino memecahkan keheningan.

"What. was. that?!" tanya ino dengan penuh tekanan pada suaranya.

"Kenapa? setidaknya aku memainkannya lebih bagus dari mu!" kata shikamaru dengan nada bercanda.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! kau bermain sudah seperti ahlinya! kau bisa...aghh aku tidak percaya ini, KAU TAHU MUSIK!" Jujur, Ino tiba tiba takjub melihat pria ini, ini adalah bakat yang tersembunyi yang belum pernah diketahuinya, atau mungkin orang lain.

"Kukira kau hanya bisa tidur dan mengatakan magic word mu yang '_merepotkan_' itu!" kata Ino yang masih tak percaya.

"Ha! Kukira kau tak mau mengakuinya! akui saja kalau kau itu memang payah dalam bermain gitar, dari semua lagu yang kaunyanyikan yang pernah kudengar, pasti ada saja salah kunci meskipun itu hanya satu." kata shikamaru sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Jadi kau tahu semua lagu yang pernah kunyanyikan?"

"Tentu saja! aku tidak tinggal di bawah batu sehingga tidak tahu apa-apa" jawab Shikamaru

Dalam hati Ino ia merasa kehangatan yang sangat menyenangkan. Bercanda bersama si pemalas ini, bukan berteriak padanya. Ditambah bakatnya yang sama dengannya, bisa bermain gitar walaupun shikamaru jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Tidak terasa matahari sudah terbenam dan langit pun mulai menggelap berwarna hitam, bukan merah kejinggaan lagi.

Menyadari bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pulang, Ino bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Shikamaru dan menyerahkan gitar yang ia pegang kepada pemiliknya.

"Baiklah, tuan pemalas, aku ingin lihat kemampuan mu tentang gitar lebih dalam, besok bawa gitarmu sendiri, dan coba perlihatkan padaku keahlian mu itu. Jangan bilang kau tidak punya gitar, ne?" tantang Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku punya, Ino! tapi aku tidak akan ke pantai besok dan 6 hari berikutnya. Seminggu aku akan keluar kota karena ayah dan ibuku ada urusan dan aku harus ikut" kata Shikamaru datar dengan kedua telapak tangannya masuk ke kantong celananya.

Satu minggu? itu berarti Ino tidak akan melihatnya selama 1 minggu mulai besok. "Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi janji padaku setelah satu minggu itu, kau akan ke pantai di waktu yang sama dan tunjukkan kepadaku kalau kau benar benar ahli dalam gitar, siapa tahu aku bisa belajar darimu. oh ya! coba nyanyikan satu lagu solo dengan gitarmu itu" Ino benar- benar menantang Shikamaru untuk bernyanyi sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shikamaru _***wink**_

_'huaaa ini akan asik sekali' _batin ino senang.

"Apa? bernyanyi? tidak! aku mungkin akan terima tantanganmu yang bermain gitar itu, tapi kalau menyanyi... Jangan berharap aku akan ke sini lagi" bantah shikamaru dengan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Ino.

"Okay, okayy! fine! yasudah bermain gitar saja! ingat, shikamaru! minggu depan lunasi janjimu!" kata Ino menyerah.

"Ya yaa aku janji!" kata shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang ya. Sayonara!" kata Ino sambil membawa gitarnya menjauhi Shikamaru dan melangkah pulang meninggalkan pantai itu.

"Kau yakin pulang sendirian? Apa mau kuantar?" tawar Shikamaru. Ino terkejut mendengar tawaran shikamaru itu. Sejak kapan ia mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti mengantarnya pulang? Malaikat apa yang merasukinya?! lalu ia pun menoleh ke belakang sambil menatap pria berambut nanas itu.

"Well, well... sepertinya kau mulai menyukaiku, tuan pemalas" goda Ino.

Shikamaru mendesah sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya, "huh.. Bukan seperti itu! aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi orang baik di sini!"

Ino tersenyum

"aw, terimakasih atas perhatiannya, baiklah... ayo!" Ino menerima tawaran Shikamaru, lalu mereka berjalan dari pantai menuju rumah Ino.

tidak ada _awkward silence_ selama di perjalanan, malah mereka mengobrol tentang penyanyi/ musisi terfavorit mereka. Ino juga memberitahu shikamaru lagu terfavoritnya saat ini adalah lagu _Thousand years pt. 2 by Christina perri ft. Steve Kazee_.

Shikamaru tahu lagu itu, lagu yang pertama kali Ia dengar yang Ino nyanyikan di atas batu karang favoritnya di pantai, di mana ia berhentikan karena berisik. Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, Ino langsung mengucapkan terimakasih pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk dan langsung jalan menuju arah pulang.

Setelah masuk rumah,

"ayahh! ibuu! aku pulang" teriak Ino sambil membuka sandal nya dan menaruh gitarnya di tempat yang biasa ia taruh.

"ah, Ino, tadi siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Inoichi yang ternyata tadi melihat shikamaru dari dalam rumah.

"Ow! itu Shikamaru, ayah, temanku"

"Teman mu? teman baru, maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya" Tanya Inoichi lagi.

"Ya, ayah. sebenarnya dia juga teman kencan ku yang kemarin, tapi kita hanya berteman saja" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

_'Teman. Hmmm kedengaran bagus...'_

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Baiklahh saya sudahi dulu chapter ini...**

**maaf sekali lagi kalo ketemu kata-kata gajelas huhuu..**

**maaf juga kalo update nya lama.. Author juga nggak selalu ada di tempat _gomen :(_**

**but don worry akan di update secepatnya yawhh muacchh Love you SHIKAINO !**

**Next Chap. coming soon..**

**See ya!**


End file.
